Drydock
thumb|''Voyager'' in a drydock.A drydock or dry-dock, in terms of spacecraft, was typically a space station facility used for the major repair, maintenance and upgrading of any space vehicle. Construction of starships and other spacecraft took place in a shipyard. Specifics In the 23rd century, while docked within the traditional framework drydock, a starship was unable to maneuver or defend itself. Departure was not intended to be fast, so no procedure existed for a rapid exit. Leaving quickly required firing explosive bolts from the moorings. ( ) Drydock girders and struts were made of duranium, at least at Utopia Station One. ( ) Some repairs could only be conducted in drydock, such as starship structural overhauls. Rebooting the central computer core was typically done while docked to avoid leaving the ship defenseless in space. Certain airlocks were used only in dock, such as one used to access the photon torpedo launch facility on the . ( , |Before Dishonor| }}) Federation starships have also been christened while in drydock, such as the in 2293 and the in 2376. ( , ) Designs thumb|[[McKinley Station.]]Starfleet drydocks in planetary orbit used a variety of designs. Some were made to enclose a vessel, such as Earth Station McKinley. ( ) The Klingon Empire had at least one class of mobile drydock, the S8 class. ( ) thumb|left|[[Ware trading post drydock.]] Some non-Starfleet drydocks used a lattice structure design, such as Ware trading posts. Ware placed a pair of expandable latticework drydocks on each side of the main structure, employing robotic arms for welding and clamping. But other designs have also been used. The fully-enclosed stone interior of a classified Breen Confederacy drydock orbiting Salavat had reddish-brown walls inset with bits of crystal and ores. In the Mirror Universe, Tholians maintained a drydock within a hollowed-out moon located in the Vintaak system. That facility was exposed only on one side. ( , , |Zero Sum Game}}) History In 2266, Starbase 42's traditional lattice drydock was hurriedly cut down the middle so it could be widened to fit around the , as it had been built to repair much smaller starships. The drydock facility was separate and visible above the plane of the starbase. It formed an oblong box around the starship, with the warp engines protruding 15 meters. The lattice was made of hexagonally-shaped platforms and tubes of a coppery color. It contained tractor beams for moving ships in and out, along with umbilical cables and physical moorings. The Enterprise required a new dilithium chamber, as well as repairs to her deflectors, warp drive and weapons. ( }}) In 2267, the Enterprise vacated the one maintenance drydock at Starbase 1 so that the could be maneuvered by tugs into the dock. By 2268, the starbase had expanded its facilities. In 2268, bays one and four contained starships requiring total repair, with one missing a bridge section and the other missing its warp engines. ( ) In 2269, The was in drydock getting new warp engines. ( ) thumb|left|''Enterprise'' in drydock.In August 2273, the Enterprise launched from drydock following 18 months of refitting in response to the V'Ger crisis. ( ) In February 2274, the Enterprise put in at the Hus-24 drydock for biannual maintenance duty. The non-aligned facility was manned by Husians who conspired to steal the starship. ( ) Aboard a shuttlecraft in 2364, Natasha Yar brought Jean-Luc Picard to McKinley Station, where the was drydocked. ( ) In 2368, an unusual living, replicating clay from the strata of Phaedra was brought aboard the Enterprise-D accidentally. It subsumed much of the ship before being drydocked at Starbase 210. The ship was saved by rendering the clay dormant, but afterward the ship required two weeks of repairs. ( ) In 2369, any ship desiring to transit the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant first was required to have their impulse engines modified while drydocked at Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2375, Alexander Rozhenko accidentally triggered the waste-ejection system of the as his ship maneuvered into drydock over Qo'noS. ( ) In 2375, Cardassians stole the out of a drydock. ( ) In 2379, after ramming Shinzon's Scimitar, the was repaired in a drydock at Earth Spacedock. ( ) Starfleet drydock facilities * Altair VI ( }}) * Earth Spacedock ( , ) * McKinley Station ( , ) * Saturn drydock ( ) * Starbase 1 ( ) * Starbase 6 ( ) * Starbase 7 ( ) * Starbase 8 ( ) * Starbase 12 ( ) * Starbase 22 ( ) * Starbase 23 ( }}) * Starbase 27 ( ) * Starbase 28 ( mission: "Vendetta") * Starbase 42 ( }}) * Starbase 45 ( }}) * Starbase 71 ( |Point of Divergence}}) * Starbase 210 ( ) * Taamar, 20 drydocks ( }}) * Utopia Station One, Mars ( ) * ( |Unspoken Truth}}) * Xarantine Station ( ) Starfleet shipyards with drydocks * Acamar Prime Shipyard • Aldea Prime Shipyard • Altair Prime Shipyard • Andoria Prime Shipyard • Calder Prime Shipyard • Cestus Prime Shipyard • Denocet Prime Shipyard • Dytallix Prime Shipyard • Erabus Prime Shipyard • Finnea Prime Shipyard • Galor Prime Shipyard • Idran Prime Shipyard • Invernia Prime Shipyard • Iyaar Prime Shipyard • Janus Prime Shipyard • Ledonia Prime Shipyard • Meldrar Prime Shipyard • Minos Prime Shipyard • Moriya Prime Shipyard • Nausicaa Prime Shipyard • Oyarsa Prime Shipyard • Qualor Prime Shipyard • Tau Ceti Prime Shipyard • Taurus Prime Shipyard • Tellar Prime Shipyard • Tessen Prime Shipyard ( ) * San Francisco Fleet Yards ( , ) * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards ( |Rogue}}) Non-Starfleet drydock facilities * Be'Qai Shipyards ( ) * Cordracite fleetyard, Cordra III ( ) * Orion Syndicate drydocks, Bhea system ( ) * Bozeman Station ( ) * Hus-24 drydock ( ) * Kharzh'ulla ( ) * Kosnelye ( ) * Oghen ( ) * Qo'noS ( ) * Romulus ( }}) * S8 class mobile drydock (FASA RPG: Klingon Ship Recognition Manual) * Salavat ( |Zero Sum Game}}) * Soho Station ( ) * Vega Colony ( ) * Vintaak system ( ) * Ware trading post ( , ) * Yalbo ( ) Ferengi shipyards with drydocks * Garvan Shipyard • Hartan Shipyard • Karluk Shipyard • Keechvar Shipyard • Kekron Shipyard • Krayton Shipyard • Kreechta Shipyard • Varkart Shipyard • Zarlax Shipyard ( ) Appendices Images NX dock.jpg|NX-01 launches in 2151. Workbee 603.jpg|Workbee in a drydock. Workbee 73.jpg|Workbee in a drydock. McD-5.jpg|''Enterprise'' departs from drydock. EnterpriseB.jpg|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) departs drydock. Utopia Planitia Yards.jpg|Drydocks at Utopia Planitia. Ships of the Line 2001.jpg|''Enterprise''-D at Utopia Planitia. LA6-drydock-venture.jpg|Hus-24 drydock. Enterprise McKinley.jpg|McKinley Station. External links * * * category:facilities